


Multipurpose

by ficlet monster nom nom nom (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/ficlet%20monster%20nom%20nom%20nom
Summary: Castiel appreciating water.





	Multipurpose

Water, Castiel thinks, is one of his father's most ingenious creations. More than anything else on Earth, it is essential--to organic life for metabolism and health, to geology for carving and cooling and eroding, to the atmosphere, to the weather.

The way humans interact with it is fascinating. Americans, at least, get angry if it isn't free in restaurants but will pay a handsome fee for it if told it is of superior quality. They think it is almost non-existent: colorless, odorless, tasteless, a ghost. But they also say other things taste like water, and it is in fact blue to the human eye.

The way they use it symbolically is interesting as well. Clouds are happy if sparse and fluffy, clouds that hide the sun are soporific, storm clouds are tumultuous and angry. Rain is cleansing or sorrowful, ritual uses are purifying, bodies of water are conduits. Even the way it's said in English: a _body_ of water, like it's something living, signals the significance such a simple compound has for all life.

Truly fascinating, an honest miracle of an idea.

And it is currently filling a washer to clean his clothes.

How amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to pillowfort in response to a 15 minute fics prompt.
> 
> Feedback welcome and often cherished (>wO)~⭐


End file.
